


Dripping Love

by Yoyo625



Series: Twisted [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Jealousy, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Overprotective, Psycho, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Toxic Relationship, Twisted love, Violence, Yandere, very very toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyo625/pseuds/Yoyo625
Summary: Jealousy.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Twisted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Dripping Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Bad English.
> 
> Plot far from reality. Morals doesn't exsist.
> 
> Please be careful and read at you own risk. Enjoy! :D

He was dreaming.

His conscious was blurry, like walking through a field of fog.

  
Suddenly, a sharp pain woke his mind. He looked down, and saw a snake biting on his beating heart. 

  
Its poisonous fangs penetrated his flesh and its venom dripped from its teeth, slowly pooling inside.

  
Dripping, dripping.

* * *

From the other end of the crowded corridor came Chenle's laughter.

Jisung was peeking at the other end from behind a wall, admiring his angel's sweet smile.

But he frowned when he glanced at the boy next to Chenle—Felix, but his name didn't matter, what matter was he made Chenle laughed. What did he say to make Chenle laugh? What could he possibly say that made Chenle so happy? He wanted to know. Not knowing made him uncomfortable.

Jisung marched towards them.

“Chenle, there you are!” Ignoring the other man presence, he focused only on Chenle. “It's almost time, we have to go.”

“Oh! I guess I chatted too much and forgot the time. I have to go now, it was a nice chat!” Chenle waved his hand, but Felix pulled him into a light hug, patting his back.

 _That was totally unnecessary._ Jisung thought.

After the man walked away, Jisung immediately put his hand on Chenle's back and swiped, attempting to get rid of any remaining presence of the man.

“What's wrong? Is there something on my back?”

“Just some dust. It's gone now. Let's go!” Jisung pushed Chenle forward lightly, urging him to walk.

Jisung's hand remained on Chenle's back, always guiding him from behind.

_Don't go anywhere without me._

* * *

  
The fan sign was going on smoothly. Jisung got to meet all the noonas that loved them. The way their eyes sparkled when looking at him, the way their expression showed nothing other than happiness, the way they spoke and fidgeted with excitement. Jisung's world lighted up little by little...

...until a certain fan suddenly grabbed Chenle's hands without consent.

Touching was not allowed in their fan sign. She knew it, she knew it and still did it, caught Chenle by surprise that his signing was interrupted, black ink leaving an ugly, meaningless scribble on the album.

At first Jisung didn't noticed, he and Chenle were seated far away. But the harsh tone of the security guards telling someone to let go was more than a hint.

When Jisung looked towards them, the woman was still holding Chenle's hands, refusing to let go. Chenle was nervous and at a loss.

Jisung felt something griped his heart.

He stood up immediately, but when he tried to take a step away from his seat, their manager stopped him, blocking his way with his arms, ordering him to sit back down and continue his job.

“Park Jisung,” the manager warned.

Jisung understood, he really did, but his heart was pounding quickly in his chest, urging him to get to Chenle's side right now even though the woman was already taken away by guards and Chenle was once again safe.

He finally settled down when Jaemin pushed him back onto his seat with a understanding and sympathetic look. But his body and mind was still restless. He felt an itch somewhere but was unable to stop it.

He was distracted for the rest of the fan sign.

* * *

  
“Chenle!” As soon as the event was finished, Jisung rushed past serval staffs to Chenle.

“Ah—finally it's over!” Chenle exclaimed while stretching his body. “It's tiring to sit for so long...”

“Are you okay?” Jisung grabbed both his hands and brought them in front of his eyes, checking if they were still as intact as they were before seriously.

“Hm? What do you... Oh! You mean the noona who touched my hand?” Chenle twisted his wrist around lightly to show that no damage was done. “She just touched the back of my hand, I'm okay, just surprised.”

“She grabbed you so hard! I saw it!” Jisung insisted, and asked for confirmation once again, “You're really okay?”

“Yes I am! Sheesh Park Jisung, you worry about me more than my mom does!” Chenle joked with a bright smile.

Jisung's heart calmed down finally. He let out a relieved sigh.

On the way back to their dorm, Chenle and Jisung sat next to each other in their car. Most of the members were asleep, like Chenle, but Jisung was awake, silently rubbing his thumb on the back of Chenle's hands repeatedly.

  
_Don't let anyone touch you._

* * *

  
After Jisung finished his recording and got out of the stuffy room exhausted, what greeted him was a scene of Chenle and a female staff chatting happily in Chinese while eating snacks on the table.

Of course, Jisung knew this lady. Yes, he knew that Chenle and Renjun liked talking to her, someone who could understand their mother language, someone from their home country. He also knew Chenle would chat with her whenever they met.

So why was he feeling so bothered now?

He felt like she stole Chenle from him. Jisung understood that Chenle wasn't anyone's possession, that Chenle had his own free will, that she wasn't even intending to do so.

His brain told him to refrain from any unlogical actions, but his heart insisted. 

Jisung sat down heavily on the sofa, right in between the two. Their conversation halted abruptly.

“Chenle, what do you think about my recording? Personally I am not really satisfied with the second rapping, but the director said it's great...”

The lady looked away awkwardly, not knowing whether she should wait until their conversation was over and continue the chat, or just leave. A few staff members resting in the pantry saw the whole happening. An awkward tension filled the small pantry.

Seemingly oblivious to the silent exchanges of the staffs, Chenle and Jisung chatted happily. Their conversation moved from one topic to another, and there was no sign they would stop soon. So the lady stood up and walked out of the room, feeling embarrassed somehow.

Jisung felt satisfied.

_Just look at me._

* * *

He was dreaming.

This time, what came into his vision was a wide, endless sea.

A sea of venom.

Suddenly, he jumped into the sea. He didn't know why he did that, he wasn't in control.

Fear took over only for a spilt second. The view from under the liquid against the sky was beautiful. He could see the sunlight shining through.

Until he sank deeper and deeper.

Until he couldn't breathe.

Until he was drowning.

He should get out of this abyss.

But it's too late.

* * *

  
_Jisung pulled the dagger out from the body's right eye, leaving a disgusting trail of liquid on the ground._

_He broke its arms and sliced its tendons, just like Jeno-hyung taught him how to._

_He pressed its palm onto a hot iron plate. Smoke and the smell of burnt flesh flooded his nose._

_He twisted its neck and stuffed its mouth. He slapped its face and whipped its body. He decapitated it and kicked its head around like a football._

“Jisungie?”

Jaemin's voice woke him from his daydream. He looked around, there was no blood or body.

Just Chenle chatting with some trainees.

Just Chenle socialising with the others.

Just Chenle being touched by hands.

Just Chenle being observed like prey.

Jisung didn't like it one bit. He barged into the practise room, made up some excuse he didn't bother to remember and dragged Chenle away.

To somewhere safe. Somewhere just the two of them.

_YOU SHOULD KILL THEM._

Jisung shook his head and kept walking.

_KILL THEM._

Jisung shut his eyes tight and kept walking.

_KILL THEM ALL!_

Jisung knelt down beside the wall.

“Jisungie...?”

Jisung lifted his head and saw his angel, worried about him but didn't know what to do.

It was not okay to have these thoughts, always flooding in his head.

But if it's the price of loving his angel.

Then it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

  
“Chenle...”

Jisung took his hand and Chenle pulled him up.

Their hands kept linked together.

* * *

  
He felt hot.

He thought it was the venom all around him, eating away his skin.

But his skin wasn't melting.

His organs were.

His blood was heated up, burning and boiling—

That's when he realized it wasn't the venom outside.

It was the venom inside him all along.

* * *

Jisung was twitching nervously in his seat.

“媽，飯什麼時候才好啊—”(Mom— When will the dinner be ready?)

“好啦好啦，就一會兒！還有，有客人在你別那麼失禮。” (Alright alright, it'll be ready in a moment. Also, don't act so impolite in front of our guest!)

“沒關係啦，我有什麼面孔是朴志晟沒見過的！”(It's fine, Park Jisung has already seen every side of me!)

Chenle and his mother was conversing back and forth between the kitchen and living room.

Jisung was currently in Chenle's family's apartment in Seoul. Chenle had invited him along to dinner and spent a night at their house, just like when they were in Shanghai.

The only words he understood from their conversation was his name. And he was pretty sure they were talking about him because Chenle was looking at him with a mischievous grin across the table.

“What were you talking about just now?” Jisung asked in a low voice.

“Nothing special,” Chenle shrugged, obviously messing with him.

“Ya! Don't lie! I heard you say my name!”

“Dinner is ready!” Chenle's mum said in Korean, while putting dishes after dishes on the table. According to Chenle, his family had started to learn some basic sentences in Korean. 

She smiled at Jisung warmly when their eyes met. Jisung smiled back shyly and ducked his head down afterwards. Chenle laughed at his shy demeanor and Jisung frustratedly kicked Chenle's legs lightly under the table.

“We'll eat well—” After Chenle's mum also got seated, they said the phrase in Korean together and started eating.

They talked for a bit with Chenle as their translator. Apparently, she followed every episode of Chenji's This and That diligently. Jisung felt very embarrassed, but still it was a nice dinner filled with smiles and laughter.

After the dinner, Jisung and Chenle took turns to shower and now was Chenle's turn. Jisung was having their post-meal fruit on the sofa while watching TV. He offered to wash the dishes but was strongly rejected by Chenle's mum.

While Jisung was absorbed into the TV program, Chenle's mum sat down next to him.

“Was the dinner delicious?” She asked in Korean, with a warming smile as usual.

“Yes! Of course! It was really delicious!” Although it was basic conversation, Jisung still did a thumbs up in case his answer didn't deliver.

Chenle's mum giggled softly, and said something in Chinese. “真是個好孩子吶。”(You're a good child.)

Jisung couldn't understand, but judging by her gentle smile, he decided it was something good.

She then took out her smart phone and opened up an translation app. She said something into the mic and Jisung focused his attention on the mechanic Korean voice, not wanting to miss her words.

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“...Eh?” Jisung's mind went blank.

Chenle's mum thought there was a problem with the translation, so she said it into the mic again.

“Do you have a girl you like?”

“A-ah,” Jisung pretended to have just understand her words. He scratched his head while looking down at his lap, suddenly terrified to look at her in the eye. “I, eh...”

Chenle's mum chuckled, taking his awkward incoherent response as shyness. She spoke to the app again.

“I don't mind young love.”

And spoke again.

“I hope Lele can find a good girl.”

It was one of those moments, when time seemed to have stretched out and everything around him slowed down.

Did she notice? Is that why she's asking me?

The smile on her face didn't look warm and welcoming anymore. Instead it looked more like a mocking sneer, as if she was ridiculing Jisung's love for her son.

Is she threatening me? Is she trying to separate us?

“Ah, I, throw this away,” Jisung gestured at the crump of tissue paper in his hand. She noded, and Jisung strided towards the kitchen's rubbish bin.

Jisung turned around and started to walk towards her.

Her back was facing him.

The fruit knife was on the table.

No one else was here.

She was an obstacle.

Jisung's hand was itching towards the knife.

“Ahhh what a nice shower!” Chenle's loud exclamation snapped Jisung back to reality. He quickly retuned to his seat.

Chenle came to the living room and dragged Jisung into his room for a few rounds of maria cart.

Jisung's heart sank.

* * *

  
Everyone loves Chenle. That's a fact.

So it was just normal that the hyungs loved teasing him, pinching his cheeks, letting him sit on their laps, babying him.

Hyungs treated him almost the same way. Jisung didn't mind.

But the sight of them interacting with Chenle lovingly made Jisung unsettled.

Stop touching his waist, Jaehyun-hyung. Stop ruffling his hair, Winwin-hyung. Stop making him blush, Taeyong-hyung. Stop putting your arms around him so casually, Lucas-hyung.

Why was he feeling so terrible? He never felt like this towards the dreamies when they made the same interactions.

Jisung didn't know why. What he did know was he couldn't stand this anymore.

“All of you STOP!” Jisung shouted without using honorific.

Everyone in the room was shocked and staring at Jisung in disbelief.

Jisung didn't care.

“Come here, Chenle. Let's go.” As soon as Chenle's wrist was in his grip, he ran, pulling Chenle along. The shouts coming from behind him didn't falter his steps.

They ran all the way back to their dorm. Very soon the dreamies came too.

“Mind explaining what the fuck was that just now!?” Renjun asked between pants, annoyed.

“The hyungs were angry, Jisung,” Jaemin tried to speak in a comforting tone.

Jisung was standing in front of their room, facing the closed door with his head leaning on it. Chenle was nowhere in sight.

“Look this way! Say something!” Renjun was mad. He approached Jisung and attempted to turn him around forcefully.

Suddenly, Jisung reacted to the touch and swung his arms in a manner to push everything in his radius away.

Renjun didn't expect that and fell, the back of his head bumped onto the floor loud and clear.

“Rejunnie!” Jaemin rushed to help Renjun up and inspected his head.

This seemed to make the fog of madness in Jisung's eyes cleared away. The first time in a while, he felt like a little kid again, guilty and terrified of his own mistakes.

“Jisungie what was that noise?” Just then the door to their room opened and Chenle walked out to inspect on what caused the loud thump. When he saw Renjun on the ground holding his head in pain, Chenle's eyes widened.

Things after that was a blur for Jisung. He faintly remembered he broke down crying, facing the hyungs' angry scolding, got punished by their manager and locked himself in a dark empty little stall room for self isolating.

In complete solitary, Jisung abruptly recalled the dream he had last night. 

He tried to swim up, tried to get to the surface of this sea of venom.

But he couldn't. Something was stopping him.

He looked down, and saw a snake, _the snake_ , winded itself around his leg tightly.

He stopped struggling, because the snake was so beautiful, so alluring.

They stared into each other's eyes.

Jisung asked, why?

But it didn't answer.

That's when he realised that the snake was drowning too.

Do you want me to stay with you?

......

“Jisung?”

A whisper had Jisung broken out of his haze. Jisung looked up and saw Chenle creeping into the little remaining space in this cramped room. Jisung adjusted his position for Chenle to fit in. They end up facing each other with just a few inches in between, limbs overlapping.

The tight space was quiet, only their breathing could be heard.

“What have I done?” Jisung spoke up, guilt and remorse filled his voice.

“What have you done?” Chenle repeated his words with a rather light tone comparing to Jisung's. “You didn't do anything.”

“But I did. I hurt Renjun-hyung.”

“It was an accident. You didn't mean to.”

“I was petty and got jealous of the hyungs touching you.”

“Why? Why are you jealous?”

“Because I love you.”

Jisung kept his head down, tears falling drip by drip onto the floor.

“Because I love you. More than a friend. More than a family. More than everything else.”

His tears were hot, his breathing quickens.

“I love you so much, Lele.”

Jisung sobbed. He didn't really know why.

“But I messed up. I messed up everything. Now, you know how ugly I am.”

_Chenle will never accept me anymore._

Despair started to cloud in the corner of his eyes.

A soft chuckled.

Jisung looked up in confusion, and saw Chenle grinning so wide, his eyes became two crescent moons.

“Why are you laughing?”

“You're so silly. I have always knew what you're thinking.”

Jisung sighed and wiped the tear trails with the back of his hand.

“You don't understand. It's not only the hyungs... Everyone who touches you, everyone who talks to you, everyone who looks at you makes my heart clenches in pain. I keep having these horrible thoughts, Chenle-ah... The voices keep telling me to, to do unreasonable things...

I'm a ugly human being, Chenle-ah.”

Chenle chuckled again.

“No you're not. It's me who made you this way.”

His grin widened.

“I made you ugly, Jisung.”

Jisung stared at him through the haze of despair.

“What do you mean?”

“I knew you would be jealous of Felix. That's why I went to find him. There isn't much to talk really, we aren't really friends.

The noona at the fan sign was obvious as hell. She kept staring at my hands with hunger in her eyes. I was about to retreat my hand but... I let her.

I am not fond of that noona staff at all. I only strike up conversations with her whenever you're near.

The trainees too, they're annoying as hell, I don't even remember their names and they think we're friends. Ha.”

Chenle paused. 

Jisung's heart was floating and sinking and tossing and turning. One moment he felt his chest was hollow the next moment his heart was too heavy to bear. His mind was empty but his heart was soaring.

He swallowed.

“I... Chenle... I almost... I almost wanted to...”

“Kill my mum?”

Jisung closed his eyes.

“I know.” Chenle caressed Jisung's cheek, wet with endless tears flowing down. “I kind of predicted it anyway.”

Jisung's voice cracked.

“How?”

“She always says that to everyone, it's really annoying. I was guessing... I was hoping to see your reaction. And I did. I saw everything, peeking from behind the bathroom door.”

“Chen..le.... Chenle...I......”

“I love you.”

Jisung sucked in a breath.

“I love you so much, Jisung-ah.”

Jisung couldn't breathe.

“Park Jisung, you're mine. You are not allowed to leave me.”

“Ah...” Jisung cried out, his forehead leaning on Chenle's shoulder, trembling.

Chenle pat his head.

“You're not ugly at all, Jisung-ah. I'm the ugly one.”

Jisung shook his head violently.

“I just want you to love me more. Do you love me more now, Jisung?”

“Yes, yes! I love you, I love you!” Jisung nodded and cied out loud.

“Jisung, look at me.”

Jisung did. He cried harder.

Because his angel was crying too.

“I'm sorry..... I'm so sorry...” Chenle mumbled, “I love you, I love you...”

And in tears and sadness and joy and shock and all the other emotions that couldn't be named, they had their first kiss.

It was wonderful.

* * *

His hand was bitten by something.

Liquid gushed out. But it wasn't blood.

It's venom.

The venom in his body kept leaking out, dripping and dripping onto the floor.

Then, Chenle appeared.

He took his hand and drank from his wound.

And then kissed him.

It was the first time Jisung tasted it.

He never knew venom tastes this wonderful.


End file.
